touhou_hisoutenfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Rjagda
Thanks for fixing my typos D: - Brphoenix 20:26, 9 October 2009 (UTC) Possible candidates for future characters to be added to the fighters? As the title implies, list characters that has a chance of being a character in any future official touhou fighter game, and give some reasoning why they should/can be added and/or what their attack style would be like. I'll start: *Elly - Boomerang scythe, some similarities to Komachi's style, B-bullets could be rotten apples (pun on her theme). *Kanako - If Suwako can be a playable character, why not Kanako? Rods and some of Sanae's 623 alts are some good bases for her moves. *Flandre - Most likely not because that would cause world destruction if let out of the basement and should easily beat up the opponent. *Prismriver Sisters - They could have some sort of tag system and have spell cards that work together. Or they can be separate characters. *Yuka - flower-related moves, nuff said. *Rinnosuke - NOT a fighter, but could be like a vendor for spellcards/weapons if it becomes that kind of game. *Mima - Well, I doubt she could make an appearance in a fighter before she comes back in a Windows shooter, but I'd imagine her moveset would be full of lasers. *Nitori - Well, as an engineer of a kappa, I'm sure she's got plenty of gadgets she could use, and one of her spell cards could even make use of the hisoutensoku. *Momiji - Sword, shield, sounds like weapons for hand-to-hand combat so she may fare well in fighters. If any of these suggestions spark any comments on plausibility of being added to the roster of the fighting games, then post below. Any chances Mokou gets in any touhou fighting game? I mean, I know she's immortal and stuff. But I think there's enough content for her to become a fighter =D - brphoenix 19:43, 6 November 2009 (UTC) That would actually be amazing, I can't believe I missed her. I mean, I can just even imagine the boss spells, as well as a super involving her temporarily transforming into her phoenix form. She'll probably shoot tons of fireballs as bullets but maybe her melee would be superior. Great add if she gets in. Sample Spellcard: Phoenix Sign Resurrection - 5 Cards When you are holding this card when your health bar reaches zero, this card activates and gives you back half of your life. *Broken* On the flip side, I'm not sure Kaguya would fare so well in a fighting game, but she could be similar to Patchouli in that her projectiles are superior to her melee. Then there's Eirin with her archer skills, Tewi and her hammer, etc. It would be interesting to see every character in the fighters, but some are more likely than others. Rjagda 20:45, 6 November 2009 (UTC) Then let's hope someone developing the new touhou fighting game actually reads this, or thinks about it, and decides Mokou would be awesome too =D - brphoenix 02:59, 8 November 2009 (UTC) We may need to have a new section, possibly under characters, so it can be more obvious and be able to be seen more easily. Just a thought Rjagda 04:25, 8 November 2009 (UTC) I'd guess people like Keine, Yuugi, Orin, Kumoi, Murasa and Nue will be wonderful canditates too. Lucky Charat 02:26, 9 November 2009 (UTC) http://touhou.wikia.com/wiki/Touhou_Hisoutensoku:_Miscellaneous#Other_Characters Furien 02:28, 9 November 2009 (UTC) Meaning perhaps that in next touhou fighting game, we'll see mokou and kaguya? That'd be AWESOME - brphoenix 02:52, 9 November 2009 (UTC) Huh, Wriggle I didn't see coming but I can see how Nitori could've been in, considering the Hisoutensoku was her doing supposedly. Rjagda 05:06, 9 November 2009 (UTC) Possible new features for future fighters Some ideas I got: *Tag Team, where you pick 2 characters which have their own life bar, and each their own decks. *3D Fighter, similar to some of the ones you see on youtube. *Assists, kinda the same idea as tag team, but not really, i.e. Patchouli+Koakuma, Reium+maid(can't remember the name atm) *Interactive stages, self-explanatory *Ring-outs, though this could be tricky to implement and kind of counter-intuitive what with the whole combo/limit system. *Customizable music, you can add your own, but I'd imagine ppl would put remixes of Touhou songs in anyways. *Items? *Adjustable required wins, for longer matches. *Cinematic story mode, similar to what Brawl has, but that's stretching it XD Any thoughts/comments, please post below. Feel free to also add your thoughts on what the new features could be like. Would you be mad if I moved all this info into a new page? - brphoenix 02:54, 10 November 2009 (UTC) No, go right ahead! I just decided to start it on my talk page because i don't know where it could better be at. If it needs moving, then that mean this is of some importance, so it's ok. Rjagda 17:51, 10 November 2009 (UTC) No, keep this here. Do not make a new page on the wiki for speculation. Seriously now. :This is a gameplay wiki. It is an informative source, not a speculative source. Keep the offtopic nonsense to the talk pages. This is not up for discussion. --- Mauve 22:23, 10 November 2009 (UTC) ::My apologies, this will be kept here. Rjagda 22:54, 10 November 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry, but how is it not informative to state that Mokou, Kaguya, Wriggle and Nitori would have appeared in Hisou Tensoku, but were cut out due to lack of time? - brphoenix 23:48, 10 November 2009 (UTC) ::::That is not what you stated. You stated making a page for speculation. I may as well state "Man, it'd be awesome if the next game had Ronald McDonald as top tier" or "You know, an actual IaMP sequel would be kicking some serious ass right now." Which it totally would, but irrelevant for this. ::::But to continue from that, hypotheticals are not important to people playing the game. This is a gameplay wiki, and it covers the gameplay for the game. Not what-ifs, not maybes, not would-have-beens. Just what things are. Keep everything else to the user and talk pages. --- Mauve 00:12, 11 November 2009 (UTC) OK, OK, this will stay here. I take all responsibility for any problems this caused since I started this page. Rjagda 20:48, 11 November 2009 (UTC)